Corvette
The Corvette is a large, aerial vehicle. It is similar to the Drone, but significantly larger, more heavily armed, and more strongly armored. The Corvette can be found in Level 41 of the Plazma Burst 2 Campaign. This is one of the biggest vehicles encountered in the Campaign. The Corvettes seem to be the guards for the time portal. Corvettes are exclusive to the last level, in that they are the hardest to defeat. They use fast-firing automatic rocket launchers, which fire up to four rockets in a burst, all of which deal less damage than a Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro's projectile. In a nutshell, Corvettes are the bigger, stronger and more formidable cousins of the Drones. Tactics for fighting Corvettes * By taking cover and using a Minigun C-02m or Plasmagun CS-Bloom the player can eventually defeat a Corvette. * Slowing down time by use of the Time Warp is a common tactic, and allows the player to employ the use of PSI Blades. This is a dangerous tactic as it may kill you because of it blowing up when you kill/destroy it. However, one can simply damage the Corvette down to low health, back off, and then fire a heavy weapon at it. * The Drone Gun CS-Virus and the Defibrillator can also be used effectively against Corvettes, as both weapons will cause damage to the vehicle's pilot. The death of the pilot will explode the vehicle. The Defibrillator will disable the Corvette fastest but risky because it is likely the Corvette may injure the player in the ensuing explosion, and that you must get close to the Corvette to damage it. * Use of Time Warp is limited, so hit-and-run tactics while in the Time Warp's effect are highly advised. * If the player is equipped with a Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK, he or she can easily shoot down the Corvette, causing a lot of damage. While waiting for the Heavy Railgun to reload, the player can switch weapons to other slots and fire. This can be repeated vice versa in order to destroy the Corvette. * On Easy and Normal difficulties, Corvettes will often fight each other. Trivia * Due to the Usurpation Destroyers not attacking the Corvettes, it might mean that the Usurpation Forces took over the Corvettes, and have already found the Time Portal. * Corvettes are just larger, more deadly versions of Drones. * Their color and design is similar to the Android SLC-56. * The definition for Corvette means small warship. * The weapon they use looks like the Civil Security's Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro. This means they could be made by Civil Security, or at least used for guarding the time portal by the Civil Security. * If you shoot a Drone Gun at the Corvette, the Drone Controller inside makes android hit sounds. * Corvettes do not eject their driver upon destruction; they blow up and kill the driver instead. This applies to Drones as well. Gallery uy.PNG|Destroyed Corvette 32.PNG|Corvette with Vehicle Cannon fa.PNG|Corvette with Vehicle Minigun fer.PNG|Corvette with Vehicle Grenade Launcher Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Vehicles Category:Enemies Category:Uncommon Enemies Category:Aircraft Category:Machinery